


When Everything Becomes Too Much

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Clarke receives news that she was not anticipating at all. Trying to find answers to her questions, she goes back to Arkadia and uncovers more than she had expected.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have written so I apologize if it is garbage.

           There is no way it has only been 5 days. 5 days since Clarke had received the news that her mother died. Abby was murdered by someone who was angry that Abby was not able to bring his daughter back to life. Clarke knew that Abby must have tried everything because that’s just the person she is.. Well was. Clarke had not seen her father in about a month since she had moved off to college in another state, but she was concerned when her father wasn’t the one to call her and tell her about her mother. Bellamy, the local cop had told her.

            She had continuously tried calling her dad for the past 5 days, but it would go straight to voicemail. This was not like her father. Her father always had his phone charged in case of emergencies. Clarke had decided after these few days that she needed to go back to Arkadia to figure out more about what happened and why her father wasn’t answering. The flight back to Arkadia was not a short flight, which did not help Clarke’s growing anxiety about her father and anger about possibly meeting the man who had destroyed her family. Without Abby, who could Clark talk to about girl things? Who could she talk to about her crushes. There was no one left. She didn’t understand why the man who killed her mother had decided to make more people live with no one. Clarke hadn’t done anything wrong, her mother hadn’t done anything wrong either. This situation was becoming more confusing the longer Clarke thought about it.

           After the 6 hour flight, Clarke landed in Arkadia and Bellamy was there to pick her up. They drove to her house to check on her father which was another 45 minutes in the car. These 45 minutes went by almost as slow as the 6 hours had because Clarke knew she was close, but every second that passed reminded her that she was not close enough. Would her mom still have gotten murdered if Clarke would have come home from the weekend? Would her mom have taken the shift or called out to spend time with Clarke? I suppose there is a reason she will never find that out.

          When she walked inside her house, it didn’t feel like her house. Instead of the familiar vanilla scent from her mom’s favorite candle, all she smelt was alcohol. That was not a good sign. Her father had been sober for 8 years after her mom was about to divorce him. Clarke had been proud of him for becoming sober because she still remembered the nights he blacked out on the floor before he could make it to the couch. She remembered the nights her mom came home from work and would fall asleep in Clarke’s room since Abby didn’t want to be around him when he was drunk. What’s worse was when her father would try to hit Abby and then not remember any of it the next morning, even though Clarke still remembered. She had no idea where he could be right now since he was never one to drink in moderation. This meant he was passed out somewhere, which could be anywhere.

         Bellamy calls out to Clarke from the kitchen table with an urgency that has Clarke practically running over. When she reaches Bellamy, she notices a dvd on the table that she has never seen before. This isn’t a movie dvd, but instead looks like one that was downloaded from a computer. The only problem is that they didn’t have a computer so this was recorded somewhere else. Clarke slowly walked to the tv stand to insert the dvd with no idea what she might see. Was it a message from her dad? Could it tell her where he was? Bellamy had to take the dvd from her hands and insert it for her since her hands were shaking too bad to line up the dvd in the slot. As the dvd loads, Clarke takes Bellamy’s hand and they walk to the couch to sit down, since Bellamy doesn’t think she should be standing in case the dvd causes her to breakdown.


	2. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has no idea what is going on or what to believe.

          Right when they get to the couch to sit down, she hears a familiar voice she thought she would only hear again in her dreams. This voice was clearly her mother’s. Clarke stares at the tv that has her mom on the screen with someone else. Who is that with her on the dvd.. Is that  _ Kane? What is Kane doing with my mom? They hate each other and always have.  _ She must have been gone a long time if they were in the same room without fighting. 

          Her mom’s first words take Clarke’s breath from her lungs. “Hello darling. If you are watching this, that means that I am not around anymore. I am sorry to leave you alone this sudden, but you must know what caused me to be gone. This will not be an easy thing you are about to watch and hear, but I hope that you can watch the full video to understand what caused this to happen the way it did. I am gone, but not in the sense you think. I am gone from Arkadia and the state, but I am not gone from the world. I’m sure that you are feeling confused, and I hope by the end of this video you will understand everything.”  Clarke has to pause the video while she lets the information sink in.  _ Why was her mother pronounced dead if her mother isn't? Did she fake it? Alone? What would cause my mom to do something like fake a death when she is a doctor and sees the pain family members go through when they say goodbye. Her death was even worse for Clarke because she didn't get to say goodbye. Can she say goodbye? How does she know dad isn’t around. Abby clearly said alone. Clarke wasn't alone if her dad was alive. Her mom also said "understand". What is there to understand? A selfish man took away her mother, or well she thought that was the case. _ Bellamy looks at Clarke as if to tell her this isn’t a dream because she was beginning to wonder what kind of dream she was having, since this was definitely not real. This couldn’t be real. Her mom would never be with Kane. Her mother would never fake her death or cause Clarke to believe she was dead. She knew Kane must have had something to do with this since heartless people can do these kind of acts, and Kane was most definitely heartless. 

        After calming down, Clarke gives Bellamy a nod, telling him to start the video again. Her mother is back on the screen, but that’s not what Clarke notices. Clarke notices her dad in the background, who doesn’t even realize that Kane is there. Surely he would care if Kane was there. Was it normal for Kane to be in their house and on their couch like he lived there? Did everyone like Kane now but Clarke? Clarke knew she could never like Kane, but she didn't know why her parents were seeming to like him. He was not a good man. Kane arrested people to exploit his power and did it because he could. Kane separated families and left them scrambling to pick up the pieces.  While remembering all the reasons Kane should not be trusted, Clarke almost didn't see her dad stumble and realized that his "8 years of sobriety", was not 8 years of being sober. It was a lie that her mom let her believe so she would be proud of her dad. Her father didn’t even see Kane there. He was continuing to stumble around and yell words that were slurred. Abby got up and walked Jake toward Abby and his room. When she came back she was far more upset than she had been before the video had started, but what shocked her the most was that Kane was consoling her. The same Kane who multiple times had tried to get them arrested. What did Kane want from them that caused him to help her mother. This was not about to be a short video, nothing with Kane was ever a short story. Clarke knew it couldn’t be short because her mom was elaborate. Her mom would explain every little detail just so Clarke could feel reassured. 

       Once Abby had begun to calm down, she told Clarke she was sorry for making her believe she was dead, but it had to be done. Abby knew that dying was an exaggerated plan, but Clarke would understand what caused that plan soon enough.  Secondly, she realized that Clarke probably knew nothing about her and Kane’s new friendship. Abby begun by telling Clarke about how she realized Jake was drinking again, and this time he was becoming more dangerous. She had to call the cops one night because Abby was continuously being beaten and the only reason she was able to call the cops was because he stopped to go grab another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of this fic! Also, sorry for turning Jake into a complete antagonist... it kind of just happened.


	3. Of Course it Had to be Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has an unexpected friend.

Out of all the people who could be sent out to investigate the issue, of course Marcus had to be the one that was called. At that moment she wanted Jake to finish her off so she wouldn’t have to show Marcus that she had not been strong enough to get him off. She hated Marcus so much that the thought of him being able to see her vulnerable, made her angrier than Jake was making her. However, what she didn’t know was that Marcus might have been entitled and dedicated to making Abby seem crazy, but he wasn’t that bad of a person to make fun of her or use this situation to his advantage. He knew that Abby had not done anything to cause this situation because the victim never usually does anything, especially when alcohol is involved. Abby felt grateful that Kane had been the one to be there because that meant that they wouldn’t have to wait for another cop to arrest Jake. Kane was the head of their justice department so he could take Jake in himself without having to ask anyone first. Marcus didn’t immediately leave with Jake. He put Jake into the cop car and made sure that he couldn’t out before going inside the house and holding Abby and trying to call her down. Abby didn’t act as scared of being abused as others in this situation had felt. He realized that this must not have been Abby’s first time getting abused. This information did nothing to ease his sadness that she had been being abused. The worst part he realized, was that she had no one she felt comfortable enough telling the information to and if it wouldn’t have gotten so bad tonight, it would have continued to happen.

  Marcus felt an unusual feeling that he needed to protect this woman and make her realize she couldn’t feel like this is normal ever again. Of course Marcus had wanted to protect every woman or man; he was a cop. The difference with Abby was that he knew the Abby from the Council so well and how she was stubborn, relentless, and sometimes put herself above the law. He also remembered the Abby that was compassionate, devoted, and intelligent. This Abby was nothing like that Abby and he knew she was not one to let her emotions show, so he knew this was not a regular occurrence. Marcus never wanted to see this Abby in this context ever again, but he did want her to feel comfortable enough with him that she would be willing to show her entire self to him. He had never had a thought like this about Abby before, but he always knew that their was something incredible about her and when he was younger, he has to admit that he did find himself interested in Abby. He suppressed those feelings when she began dating his best friend Jake, but maybe they never did go away? Marcus knew this was not the time to have an internal dilemma, because there was a woman in his arms that was feeling like she wasn’t enough and feeling like she deserved this pain when that is farther from the truth. 

   After 2 hours of sitting there holding Abby, he decided it was about time that he take Jake to the jail but was surprised when he was walking out and barely heard a small sound behind him. The sound was Abby talking, but Marcus had no idea what she was saying. He turned around and walked back to Abby and quickly realized she wanted him to stay or come back after if he could. Luckily for Abby, Marcus had never been one to be able to say no to anything Abby asks, so he promised to come back. On his way to the jail, he was thinking about all the reasons he should not go back to her house because she didn’t want him, she just wanted somebody and when she remembered later that he had been the one to stay, he knew she would regret asking him. Marcus had already decided he was going back there anyway, even if it complicated his relationship with her. He had to protect her. He had to assure her that she did not deserve this. That she would never deserve this. The decision was also easy to make when he heard Jake in the back of the car slur  “She didn’t want to fuck tonight. What kind of wife doesn’t want to fuck her husband.” This statement required Marcus to use all of his self control to keep from pulling his gun out and ending Jake's life. He knew he couldn’t do that because he would then definitely be questioned and he wouldn’t get back to Abby like he had promised. How can a man think it is okay to force his wife to have sex? How could any man do that? Especially not a man who loved his wife. Marcus yanks Jake out of the car when they arrive at the jail and pushes him inside while explaining the situation to a new cop and telling him to do the paperwork for him. That's one of the benefits about being the boss of everyone. When you want something done, it get's done. He didn’t want people to know that he was going back to Abby because Abby was not one to take pride in moments when she needed others to help her. 

  Kane drove back to her house as fast as possible, with his lights on, which he knew was only allowed in an emergency, but wasn’t this an emergency? It was one to him, and no one would question the sheriff anyway so it was fine. When he walked into Abby’s house, he didn’t see her anywhere and began to worry that she didn’t want Kane to come back to comfort her. While he began slowly walking around to find her, he saw her small frame unwrapping herself from the ball she had put herself in near the corner of the room. Kane knew this was a postion people only put themselves in if they felt afraid or didn’t want to be found. Since she was unraveling herself and moving toward Kane, he knew it was the first reason. He had never been the affectionate or overly caring type, which is what helped him get into the job he had now. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just didn’t have any reasons to show it or know how to show it. Since his mother had died last year, he did not feel a reason to be caring towards others the way he had been with his mother. Even though Kane was not sure how to comfort her, he knew he needed to do something; anything to help Abby feel like there were people there for her and that she could trust Kane. 

Abby ended up falling asleep on the floor with Marcus holding one arm around her waist and connecting his hands together to keep her close to him and allow her to feel his warmth. Abby had her head on his shoulder and her arms over top his arms. Marcus felt like he didn’t deserve a woman like her to be in his arms. He had been a bad man in his earlier life and could still be considered one today. Sure he was a cop, but that was only what he did half of the time. What he did when he wasn’t working was another story. In this moment, Marcus knew that if he had even the slightest chance to get to know Abby and possibly feel her like this every night, he would do whatever it took. Before he fell asleep, he placed his chin on her head and bent down to kiss her head. He knew she couldn’t feel it, but he still wanted to start taking every opportunity to make her feel special, which started with him learning how to make someone feel appreciated. Marcus knew this would require him to open his heart up and let his emotions show, because he wanted Abby to understand how remarkable she was, even if Jake didn't always treat her that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading this!


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus deal with the night before.

           Marcus felt like he had just fallen asleep when he felt Abby moving and noticed she  seemed uncomfortable in his arms. Kane knew this was probably because she was beginning to realize it was him that was holding her, but that thought was completely forgotten when he heard her yell “JAKE NO!” which told him it must be a nightmare. Immediately Marcus woke up and tightened his arms around her to tell her it was okay and whispered her name every few seconds until she fully shifted and turned her body towards him, while opening her eyes. It took Abby a moment to remember why Kane was holding her and why she was on the floor with her head throbbing. Marcus could read her thoughts with every change of her facial expressions that he saw pass through her. First there was utter confusion, then sadness, then she looked around like she was looking for Jake, then she smiled toward Marcus once she realized he was gone and Kane must have stayed to comfort her. Abby couldn’t say anything because she was trying not to cry from the memories of last night, and the feeling of being cared for by someone since he stayed all night to make sure she was okay. Marcus gave her all the time she needed to process her emotions and think about the previous night. Abby felt like the situation was going to become awkward since she was just looking up at him and he was looking down at her like she was the most valuable thing he had ever been around. This is a Kane that she didn’t know even existed but she knew she wanted to find out more about this side of him. She didn’t know what to say so she tried to lighten the mood by saying “People always thought we would sleep together; who would have thought it would be just sleeping and because of these circumstances.”. Marcus’ face immediately turned red, but he chuckled. Abby thanked him for staying the night and insisted he didn’t have to do that and that she would be fine. What surprised her was when Kane stood up, while pulling Abby up with him and held her as tight as possible and whispered in her ear “I know you would have been fine since you are an incredibly strong woman. That doesn’t mean that we all don’t need help sometimes and I am definitely glad I was given the opportunity to make a woman like you feel better.” Abby didn’t know what to reply to this, but she knew Kane wouldn’t elaborate, since he had just told her that much at one time. 

         Abby’s stomach began to growl, and Marcus immediately asked her what she wanted to eat. When she didn’t answer and instead looked confused, he assumed she thought he was inviting himself to stay, which he would never do without her being comfortable with it. When he explained this to Abby, she just laughed and said that she wanted pancakes and that her long pause was because she couldn’t figure out if she wanted pancakes or waffles. Kane felt relieved that she didn’t want him to leave, since he really didn’t want to leave, especially after knowing what it felt like to hold Abby. He knew realistically that he would never have this opportunity again since she was still married, and if she wasn’t they still have too much negative history together for Abby to even consider him. Marcus decided that he should just enjoy the moment and cook Abby both pancakes and waffles because she deserved anything she wanted. 

        The pancakes were the best that Abby had ever had and she made sure to tell him that, multiple times. Even though their past was complicated, communication between them wasn’t and it flowed through topics including, their childhood and stories about other people in the neighborhood. That’s the thing about living in small towns;  people know everything about each other. He knew it was only a matter of time before people knew about Abby’s situation if they didn’t already, which would make Abby more stressed and uncomfortable, so he decided to offer to do anything for her that required her to leave the house so she could relax for the day. Surprisingly, she said she had to go to the store, but she would go if he went with her. He didn’t understand how Abby could still want him around since he had caused some of her pain, but he wanted to protect her, and he could never say no to Abby. 

       The drive to the store was not a silent ride. Marcus turned on the 70s hits music station and they spent the car ride singing as loudly as possible to the music. Marcus began to regret that he had never opened himself up to someone like this before, but the look on Abby’s face told him that he didn’t think she had ever done this before either except with Clarke. He felt excited that he was able to make Abby smile brighter than he had ever seen before and decided he wanted to see that smile as much as possible, no matter what the cost was. When the car ride was over, Abby turned down the music and told him that he didn’t really need to come in with her so if he didn’t want to, that was perfectly fine because she could do it. Marcus knew that Abby wanted him to come in with her, but didn’t want to admit that she wanted to be helped, so Marcus told her that he was going to do anything from today and forward to make sure she feels as important as he and everyone else saw her as, so it was okay for her to ask him to do whatever and that if she didn’t ask, he was going to do it anyway. Abby couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the fact that he was clearly wanting to help her because of her, not because he needed to. She was also laughing because her and Marcus were the two most stubborn people in this town. 

      Their time inside the store was anything but a boring trip to the store. Marcus let Abby ride in the cart while he pushed and they went down every aisle while he made puns with all of the items he could. In the condiment aisle, he told Abby to “catch-up” while holding Ketchup and that joke received a playful slap on his shoulder. He assumed everyone in the town knew about Abby’s situation, but no one seemed shocked that Marcus was helping Abby feel better since the town seemed to believe there was something already going on between the two. Abby didn’t seem to worry about whether or not people were concerned or wondering why she was with Kane. She was way too happy laughing at puns and being pushed in a cart through the store. She hadn’t done anything like this except when she pushed Clarke and now she knew why Clarke loved to come to the store. Abby was surprised that Kane was causing her to feel so happy, but she was not surprised that Kane was able to fully care about someone, she had just never seen it. She was instead grateful that she was the one who was receiving Kane’s care and that they each were the reason that the other was happy. Abby had never felt like she was this happy around anyone except Clarke. She was never this giggly or carefree around Jake. Abby thought he was doing this just to be nice because of her situation, but she would find out later that this was not just because of her situation. Yes her situation had caused him to open up, but he had wanted to know more about her before her situation with Jake. 

     Abby spent the rest of the day with Marcus watching her favorite shows that she couldn’t watch around Clarke and the ones that Jake didn’t like. Marcus seemed interested in the shows, but multiple times she caught him staring right at her with looks of adoration in his eyes and she knew there was a reason that he was the one to answer the call last night. Marcus had no idea what was going on in any of the episodes they watched that afternoon because he was too busy staring at Abby. He seemed to be playing off his interest well enough though because she never seemed concerned that he wasn’t enjoying it. Being able to sit and watch tv all day with someone but still having one of the best days of his life was remarkable to him. He had never been able to just sit down with someone and relax without getting bored or annoyed. Marcus knew he could never become bored of looking at Abby, but of course it would be someone like Abby to show him how to care again. 


	5. The Not So Unpleasant Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about Jake's release are brought up, along with other details.

              Jake was still in jail and would be for a few days longer, but he would get out this coming Friday. Marcus had not been to the station to know that and neither had Abby, but they weren’t concerned about Jake when they were in their own little bubble away from the world. Marcus did get a call the next day updating him on Jake since he was usually at the station everyday but no one had seen him in the past two days. The other cops also waited to call him since he must be doing something important if he hasn’t been in today. Marcus didn’t understand how Jake could abuse Abby, the best doctor in Arkadia, but still get out this early. He knew that the justice system typically didn’t care about social rank, but the entire town of Arkadia knew Abby was far more than a doctor. Abby was a mother to everyone, a moral compass to those who were lost, and an inspiration to the people who needed hope. How can a man come close to destroying all of that for a town and not face harsher consequences?

              Today was Wednesday, which meant there would be two days left before their lives went back to the way they were before. Neither of them wanted things to go back to the way their lives were, and Marcus knew Abby and him had to talk about this situation. Abby was still asleep on his couch which he was glad for so he could figure out how to tell her about Jake but also tell her about how Marcus doesn’t want her to go back to Jake, even though he knows she can’t just get up and leave. Life isn’t that easy. Life is never exactly what we want. When Abby woke up, she immediately searched for Kane since he wasn’t next to her like he had been last night. Marcus jumped up and walked to Abby’s side to tell her he was there. He noticed her face turn into pure relief, then quickly change into a smile. He knew Abby needed to know about Jake getting out, but he didn’t want that smile to leave her face, so instead he sat back down and pressed play on their most recent episode. It was selfish he thought to keep it from her, but she deserved a few more minutes of happiness and he would tell her after this episode since they needed to eat anyway. 

            When the episode ended, Abby suggested they get food from Indra’s Marcus decided he would pay. Marcus wanted to tell her about Jake while eating but couldn’t do that if they went to Indra’s, so he suggested that he pick up their food and come back so she could relax and eat on a couch. She said yes excitedly because she was still not ready to get up, even if she was starving. He spent the drive to Indra’s and back contemplating how he was going to tell someone like Abby about her abusive husband coming back and how he wanted her to leave and stay with him. He had no right to tell her what to do, but at least if he gave the option, she could take it.  The food was delicious as always, but Abby could notice the shift in Marcus’ mood and quickly asked what was wrong. After explaining to Abby about Jake, he saw that her facial expression was indifference, and he decided to take his chance while he had it. 

           Marcus sat down and held her hands while telling her “I know that these past few days have been extremely stressful for you, and that you still feel like you deserved this in some way, but I want to spend as long as you will let me show you how much you do not deserve that and how much you are appreciated by others. I know that this might make you more confused but I need to tell you that I want you to stay here instead of going back with Jake. At least if you do go back to Jake, continue coming over here when it gets bad or whenever you need a break because a woman as admirable as you should never feel unimportant or less loved that she deserves. I know that I am not a good enough man to deserve to spend time around you, or be able to show you that you are the most fascinating woman I have ever know, but please allow me the chance to show you what your life should be like with a man who promises to love you completely and never hurt you like Jake has.”. Marcus could not finish his speech without tears threatening to fall, but he imagined it would be okay if a few fell since Abby was fully sobbing. Hearing her cry as much as she was made him think she was sad and that he caused this so he wiped the tears off her cheeks as she cried and then began to say that he was sorry for even thinking it was acceptable to say something like that when she had so much on her plate, but he couldn’t finish his thoughts because she began to laugh with her entire body and moved closer to him until her lips were up against his ear. This sent a shiver through his body and pictures through his mind of where else he would like to feel her lips. He quickly erased those thoughts when she began speaking and saying “I wasn’t crying because I’m sad. I was crying because you’re an idiot. How could you not think you deserve to be liked? To be loved? Yes you might have done some questionable things in the past, but so have I. Does that mean that I don’t deserve to feel this way, because you did just spend the last five minutes telling me that I do. I want you to get those negative feelings out of your head because these past few days have been the best days of my life besides when Clarke was born. I have never laughed as much, or felt as cared for as I do in your arms. If anything, you should have no doubt as to how I feel about you and that is that I love you. I think I always have, I just turned that into tension and arguments because I was married and about to have a child. I still can’t just get up and leave to come to you when Jake gets back or he will come for both of us, but I definitely will continue seeing you and being around you because you are the one who makes me feel happy. Who makes me feel loved. Who I want to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night.”. 

           Marcus could not believe anything he was hearing. She must have been saying it to make him feel better because there was no way she could feel this way about him. He had been terrible. He took this opportunity to pour all of his love into Abby with a breathtaking kiss. Although she might have been expecting the kiss, she was not expecting him to be as passionate but also caring and delicate at the same time. She knew she wanted to feel this as much as possible and only broke away because she desperately needed to breathe as well. They both wanted to feel each other without their clothes in the way, but they knew that now was not the time for that and that they should just enjoy the now and go slow. Abby sat on the couch between Marcus’ legs while the spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking. 


	6. The Expected Always Turns Into The Unexpected

          The next two days went much of the same way with them in a bliss that neither had felt before. Abby nor Marcus realized that today was the day that Jake would be coming back. What the really weren’t expecting, was for Jake to barge into Marcus’ house to talk to him about why Marcus arrested him for no reason. He was yelling about how Abby wasn’t home and Marcus must have done something to drive her away. Jake couldn’t see the passed couch from where he was standing, so Abby was able to get up and run into a room on the other side of his house. Marcus got up from the couch and acted like he had just woken up and was confused as to why Jake was there. Jake saw Marcus and immediately ran toward him to throw him to the ground. Jake seemed to have forgotten that Marcus was a cop and could easily stop Jake, which he did. Jake gave up and decided to just tell Marcus to get Abby to come back or call him because there was a misunderstanding that night. He was  _ never REALLY _ gonna hurt her. He just didn’t understand why she didn’t want to have sex. They never had sex anymore and that was why he was angry. He still loved Abby and wanted her to know he would never do that again. By this time in the conversation, Marcus didn’t want to hear anymore of his excuses or hear the fact that Jake thought these excuses were validated. He kicked Jake out and slammed the door shut behind him making sure to lock the door this time.

         Abby slowly came out of the bedroom with tears in her eyes which told Marcus that she had heard all of the conversation, and he had been trying to get Jake to talk quieter so she wouldn’t hear. His heart broke at the fact that she was crying and he could have done something different to keep her from feeling that way. He ran up to her and held her even tighter than he thought he could. Abby didn’t mind being squeezed this much because she hugged him even harder. When she had calmed down, she told Marcus she needed to go back home so she could calm him down and so that he didn’t come back to hurt Marcus. Marcus slowly pulled away from her to let her leave, but did not fully let her go until he had kissed Abby deeply to make sure she knew her worth. She became worried when he pulled back because that felt like a goodbye kiss and she wanted him to know that was not what this is. She held his face with her hands and told him “Hey. This is in no way a goodbye. This is just a hello. We have just started this remarkable relationship and I am not stopping this just because Jake is back. I will not go back to him, I just want him to calm down. I want you to know that the entire day I will think about you and plan when we will meet again. I will call you later when Jake is asleep and I will try to come over and if not, then we will plan another time. I do not want this to be the end. I need you to know that this is not just a thing I was doing until he came back. I want you. I need you. I love you.” With that message, she left, but gave Marcus hope that this was not the end.

        Around 10pm that night, Marcus realized this was indeed not the end because he heard knocking on his door, and opened the door to Abby jumping into his arms. Marcus was confused because she was going to call him before she came, but she didn’t care as long as she was here. Abby explained that she had bought a plane ticket and had told Jake she was going to visit Clarke for a week. She took this opportunity to tell Marcus she was instead going to go about an hour away until a house her mom had in the mountains and that her mom already knew the situation. Marcus was confused as to why she bought the plane ticket, but he realized once she finished her conversation by explaining that the ticket made him think it was serious and that she was only going an hour away instead so that she would be out of the town and Marcus would be able to come at night and leave in the morning or whatever he needed to do so no one would get suspicious that both of them were gone. Marcus loved the idea of being able to have Abby as his own for an entire week. They both knew that he would not be driving back and forth because he wouldn’t be able to leave once he got there. Marcus told the station he would not be coming to work for two weeks so he could deal with issues involving his step-child Octavia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short today, but this was the best place to stop that would set up chapter 7... I might post chapter 7 later tonight, or early tomorrow morning because this chapter was short.


	7. The Vacation if You Can Call it That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby meet again..

               Marcus and Abby took different vehicles because they were really trying to not make it obvious that they both had gone together. The people in Arkadia probably figured out what was going on, since they both were gone and had been spending every second together, but they knew no one would tell Jake, especially not since he was abusing the doctor of the city that everyone loved. When they got to the house, Abby got the key from under the rug and ran inside pulling Marcus to show him everything and tell him childhood stories. He loved hearing about how her brother had been chasing her since he was “it” and tag, but she had pushed a chair over to block him and he had tried to jump over the chair, but instead broke his arm in the process. Abby was already beginning to forget about how she had been feeling with Jake and remembering this new feeling that was Marcus’ love. She knew this week would not be wasted or taken for granted because she knew she couldn’t use excuses like this every week to leave Arkadia although she wanted to.

  
            Before she could leave Jake, she needed to have a plan. Dealing with a man who was known to become violent did not make her feel comfortable enough with just leaving. She needed an out. The first night in the house, Abby told Marcus she wants to definitely leave him but needs a plan. Marcus immediately began listing off ideas, but Abby realized that his ideas of running away to Montana was not a good idea for multiple reasons. Abby begins to ask Marcus about what he has seen people do while he has been a cop. Marcus knows she is willing to do any means necessary to leave Jake and be with him but Abby cannot let her use a plan that was illegal because it is even harder to visit people when they are in jail. Marcus told Abby he would think about it, but instead of thinking about what she could do, he thought about what he could do because he was not involving her with his plan if he had to use the illegal route.

  
           They had been living in their own world now for 3 days, which meant 4 days were left. Abby and Marcus didn’t even know what day it was, or if it was day or night since they were so busy absorbed in each other. Neither one of them cared what day it was anyway because they only wanted the here and now. Jake called Abby today though and Abby answered and explained that she was about to go eat since Clarke had classes and Jake gave a sound that sounded like he didn’t believe her. Marcus took this opportunity to nuzzle his head against her neck and start slowly kissing her neck. Abby needed to feel loved when she was talking to this man who did not care enough to show her constant love and affection, which Marcus didn’t understand because he always wanted to kiss Abby and hold her. He knew this feeling wasn’t one that just went away. Abby couldn’t help but turn her head and give Marcus a better angle at her neck because she hadn’t felt this kind of attention since before Clarke was born. She quickly tried to end the call so she could go back to being with Marcus and eventually Jake hung up.

  
              At this moment, Abby said that she never usually gets calls unless the hospital needs her, that’s why she answered so quickly. The comment about the hospital made an idea form in Marcus’ head on how she could leave Jake but he knew it would never work. Abby noticed how he randomly seemed really deep in thought and whined until he told her what was on his mind. He wanted to lie, but he knew that he couldn’t lie to Abby. He began telling his idea and Abby decided this was the best idea she had heard. (Marcus thinks that is because she hasn’t heard enough ideas or that she just wants to over with). They spend the rest of the day deciding how exactly this plan will work since it will not be easy and everything would have to go right. Abby would have to be at this place at this time, Marcus would have to be at this place at this time. Abby’s dad would have to also be here around this time. Bellamy would have to call Jake and Clarke and explain what had happened. There would also have to be plenty of beer in Abby’s fridge so Jake would get drunk enough to forget everything and end up passed out away from the area. After making this plan, they had to call the other people who would be included in the plan and explain why this was the plan. Although Marcus was doing something illegal and horrible, he knew that Bellamy loved Clarke and would help after hearing what happened.


	8. What Do I Do Now?

_**The Present**_  
         At this point in the video, Bellamy become scared because he didn’t realize that this would be revealed and now Clarke would know everything. All Clarke could do is stare between the tv and Bellamy wondering what horrific thing should could possibly hear next that would cause Bellamy to look terrified. Yeah she had heard that he loved her but she had knew that. She didn’t do anything about it because she was moving away for college. He shouldn’t be that worried over her finding out. Then she realized that Bellamy’s role in this plan must have been large enough that Clarke would blame him. Why did Bellamy seem so confused about what the video was about. Unless he didn’t know her mother and Kane had included him in the video. She began to realize that he brought her to her house because he knew about the video. Just not about what was on the video. Kane must have given him instructions on how to get me here and to watch the video. She noticed that Bellamy was starting to get up and Clarke asked him why he was getting up. Bellamy replied that she might want to watch this last part by herself and without him since she might not want to see or talk to him after this. Clarke informed him that she did indeed love him and that nothing could make her not love him. Yes she might get mad, but she doesn’t want to be alone and Bellamy was the only person she would want around her during a situation like this, except for her mom, and well her mom was not around. Bellamy accepted this and decided to sit down but was tense for the rest of the video.

  
                                                      _**The Video**_  
         Abby and Marcus went to sleep that night feeling hopeful for the future. They knew there was still 3 days left on the trip and 8 days until they could follow through with the plan. They wanted to do the plan tonight so that they could be together, but it would be too suspicious if it happened immediately after they got back. They needed to be as safe as possible during this, which meant when they got back that they shouldn’t spend as much time together since Jake was already starting to think Marcus and Abby had something going on.

  
          In the video, Abby had decided to skip forward with describing what was going on til the day that Abby got back from the mountains. She had told Marcus to stay there for a few extra days so they didn’t come back on the exact same day. It would make it look like Marcus was actually fixing a problem with Octavia. Abby walked into her house and could smell alcohol which told her that Jake had in fact not changed, which was not surprising to her. He walked up to her and hugged her and she kissed him. Not because she wanted to, but because she needed Jake to think nothing was wrong. She immediately regretted this decision because apparently a kiss was not all he wanted and he was very eager to get what he wanted. Abby agreed and began to follow him to their bedroom. Abby stopped the story here because she knew Clarke would not want the details. Abby explained that after it was over, he fell asleep and Abby left the room and went downstairs to call Marcus because she wanted to be with him and wanted the man she just slept with to be him. Marcus couldn’t control his anger when he heard about what Jake had done and what Abby had been forced to agreed to. He knew why Abby agreed and he wasn’t mad at her for agreeing. He was mad that she had done that to cover up for them. For him. Once they got off the phone, Marcus decided that couldn’t wait around anymore and that he could not spend the next few days thinking about Abby was having to do.


	9. Why Do Things Never Work Out As Planned?

    Marcus got home around 2am that night and decided in the morning he would drive to the hospital since she had a shift. When he arrived, they saw each other and she immediately look confused and concerned as to why he was here instead of waiting. She was glad to see him, but something must have happened to cause him to come back early. Since she was Head of Medical, she had her own office and tilted her head toward it so Marcus could see that she wanted to meet him there, but discreet enough that no one else saw. Less than 5 minutes later Marcus was in her office kissing her like she craved to be kissed. He explained why he was back and told him that she actually did have an angry parent come in today so today would work and could happen later tonight when it is dark and if everyone involved could be told on this late of notice. Marcus agreed that he could call everyone and got her father’s number to inform him as well.

Marcus has spent the next 3 hours explaining to everyone the new plan and why it had to happen earlier than planned. He called Abby’s father and helped him get a Uber that would drive him 2 hours so he could be there in time. By the time he got everyone to agree to the new plan and understand it, the time was 8pm. That meant in about 2 hours, his entire world would change. He wouldn’t be just the other guy. Abby wouldn’t be stuck in a life she hated. Marcus’ life would begin to have purpose again.

The next two hours did not go by fast for anyone. Marcus had met Abby’s father, introduced himself, gotten him dressed up, and given him a weapon that would make him undetectable to the cameras. Marcus was in the station doing paperwork with Bellamy about a drug bust Bellamy had done earlier that day. Abby was set up in her office with the door open since she usually kept the door open so other doctors and nurses could come in and ask her questions and she could get out quicker if an emergency code was announced. Abby made sure she looking extremely involved in her medical book with her legs on her desk to rest them. Abby’s dad had been told the hallways that people were not in this late so the other workers wouldn’t have been alarmed by seeing a masked man with a knife. 

It was 9:36 which meant in 2 minutes, the plan would occur (It needed to be a random time and not 9:45 so it looked sudden and not planned). When it was time for the plan, Abby heard her dad’s footsteps, but she was determined to focus on the book to make herself seem like she had not noticed the man walking in. She didn’t look up until the knife had been put through her scrubs in her chest. Blood was beginning to show, but Abby knew that it would take a little while for her to actually bleed out since it wasn’t deep, it just looked powerful from how her dad quickly did it, but the camera didn’t see him stop just as quickly either. Abby fell to the ground and was screaming in pain because a shallow cute is not any more pleasant. Her dad knew this was time to leave before people rushed in and he barely got out in time. Marcus had left a car behind the hospital for him to get into to leave and Abby’s dad drove away to get back home. 


	10. Gametime

           In the police department, two phones went off, and Marcus answered one while Bellamy answered the other. They both looked shocked and upset and waited a second after hanging up to look like something devastating has happened. Both jumped up and left in their cop cars before any of the other cops could know what was going on. They raced to the hospital and got there in time to get everyone cleared out, turn the cameras off, and get into Abby’s office. Abby told Marcus how to cover the wound for a little while until she could fix it herself and once he did that, Bellamy had taken out the blue blanket they use to cover people who have died. Bellamy had planned it to where pillows were inside so people would think it was Abby. Marcus had gone through the back to where his cop car was parked and saw that no one was back there. He ran abby to the backseat where she laid down across it and he checked to make sure she couldn’t be seen. After he had made sure she wasn’t visible, he had started driving toward his house. No one followed him or questioned him since it was common for him to drive home to decompress after a stressful call.

  
          Abby began to explain that Bellamy had driven to the sheriff’s department and explained to the cops while saying that Kane and him had taken the body to the morgue. He also told them he had to leave to notify Abby’s family. The first place he drove to was Abby’s house where Jake would be. After explaining to Jake, he got a beer for himself and for Jake. Jake down it all in one gulp while Bellamy was barely sipping since he would be driving tonight. Once Jake had drank 4 beers, he drove Jake to the middle of a gravel parking lot and pulled him out of the car onto the ground since he knew Jake would never remember how he got there anyway. Bellamy then called Clarke to explain to Clarke what had happened. Abby then explained that Bellamy told them when it was safe to go to her house and Marcus and her came home to get some of her stuff (not enough to look noticeable, but some things)  and began to record this video before they were about to leave). Marcus and Abby took a minute to look at each other and seemed uncomfortable before they gave the next piece of news. Apparently Jake had started wondering around to figure out where he was, and he was stumbling around and yelling. Marcus had received a call saying that Jake had been running across the interstate and got hit by a car on his way to getting back home. Marcus had told Abby right after and on the video Marcus had begun to cry. Clarke didn’t understand why until he began to speak. He told Clarke that was never suppose to happen. He didn’t want Jake to be able to come back home before they finished the video, but he didn’t know Jake would run across the interstate or that Marcus would cause Clarke to actually lose her father. He didn’t want Clarke to think he was trying to step into the place of her dad and needed her to know that he did not want Jake to die. Clarke saw how affected Marcus had been by realizing that someone, especially Clarke’s dad had died from this plan. Clarke wanted to be angry at Marcus, but after everything she had heard that he did to help, she couldn’t be angry. She couldn’t be mad at the man who protected her mom. She was instead angry at the dead man who caused her mom to need protection in the first place.

  
                                                        **Present Time**                                              

Bellamy looked over at Clarke who was shaking her head and crying. Bellamy paused the video and noticed that 15 minutes were still left. How could 15 minutes be left when she had explained everything? Was there even more to it that Bellamy didn’t know? It was for the best that Bellamy didn’t know. Clarke realized the video wasn’t playing and began to calm down and wipe her eyes. Bellamy didn’t know what to do so he just say there looking at her with a heartbroken expression. Clarke cleared her eyes and practically jumped into Bellamy’s lap which surprised him to say the least. She began kissing him and repeating “thank you” and “I love you”. Bellamy wasn’t sure why Clarke was doing that because she had just heard about how he called her and lied to her about her mother being dead when she wasn’t and he knew about it. She decided to stop kissing him once she noticed his bewildered look. She explained that while she is annoyed that he lied, after finding out why he lied and how she knew it must have been a hard thing to do but he did it because he knew she would want her mom out of that situation she was happy. She couldn’t be mad at him when he risked his job and his life to do something illegal to help save her mom.


	11. Clarke and Abby

              Abby had begun whispering to Marcus who was still crying and apparently she had said something about her wanting to be alone because he left the room and it was just Abby on the tv now. Abby told Bellamy to leave the room too since she knew he would be there to protect her. Clarke and Bellamy laughed knowing that Abby knew them so well. After Bellamy left, Clarke had begun to play the video again. Abby begun to explain how she knows that Clarke doesn’t trust Marcus but he is truly the reason that she finally decided to leave Jake. Abby also did not want Clarke to blame herself or think that Abby only stayed for Clarke. That was part of it, but she was also afraid to leave and be alone herself. Abby didn’t expect Clarke to automatically love Marcus because she knows it doesn’t work that way, but she wants Clarke to know that she never would have lied unless it was absolutely necessary. Abby knew the death plan was a little bit dramatic, but it would also not be expected and it was believable. It was also the first decent idea that they had and she needed to get out of the situation immediately. By this point in the video, Abby was trying to hold back her tears so she didn’t cry in front of Clarke, but Clarke had to pause the video since she couldn’t see through her tears. Clarke knew her mom and knew that her mom wouldn’t lie about something as serious as her father abusing her. Once the video resumed, she watched Abby take a moment before saying the next set of words. She took a deep breath and said “I can understand Clarke if you decide that you never want to see me again, and I can understand if you hate me since your father died. I can also understand if you are mad at Bellamy, mad at me, and just mad at the world. If you are mad at Bellamy, don’t be. He loves you and it was Marcus and I who convinced him to do it. I know that you care deeply for others, so you will be upset that your father wasn’t sober the past 8 years, and I saw how proud you were so I knew that I needed to keep that lie so you didn’t think the entire world was out of hope. In a perfect world, you will not hate me and you will want to talk to me, but this is not a perfect world, and life doesn’t work out the way you want it to. I am really happy with Marcus, and I was happy with your father. You must know that I was happy and will always love him. I just couldn’t live anymore in an environment where I had to hide bruises and plan my day around what kind of pain I was in from the night before. I didn’t realize that I deserved more or could have more until the night that Marcus showed me that it was something I was allowed to have. I know cheating on your father was wrong, and I know you are not happy about that, but please don’t think I didn’t love him, and I need you to remember that I love you more than anything or anyone and I know my selfish plan didn’t show that, but I hope one day you understand. Even if that day isn’t today or isn’t for 20 years. All I want is for you to know I will never stop loving you. If somehow you don’t hate me after this video, a number that you can reach me at is 555-555-5555 and that will go directly to me. I am also staying in Tondc with Marcus. I love you and I hope to hear from you soon, even if I maybe don’t deserve it. Goodbye Clarke, I must leave now.”. At this point in the video, Abby had become a sobbing mess, but so was Clarke. Clarke saw Abby walk up to the camera and shut it off and that was the end of the video.

  
            Clarke called Bellamy back in once she had pulled herself together and they destroyed the dvd to ensure that no one else would see what actually happened. Clarke asked Bellamy why no one thought it was suspicious that Marcus up and left the same day. Bellamy explained that everyone knew Marcus was madly in love with Abby and would do anything for her. Once word got around that she had died and so had your father, I told people that he needed to get away and needed to be alone since he had loved your mom and couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that both your parents were gone. I knew Marcus wasn’t lying about being upset that you had lost your father so that made it easier to tell others. The people believed me since they had seen him in the store with Abby that day and people had never seen him so upbeat. No one was able to understand how he might be feeling with all of this happening at once, and him being the one to see Abby, so people didn’t think about the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left..... Thank you to everyone who has read this! I already have another story written that I will begin to post after the last chapter is updated tomorrow.


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

Clarke told Bellamy that she was given a phone number and was told that they were in Tondc. Clarke called the number and immediately the other line picked up with a woman saying Hello?. She knew that was her mother on the other line and began to uncontrollably cry since she knew her mom was actually alive. This caused Abby to also cry because Clarke had called her and because she thought Clarke was crying because of her father being dead. Abby began to say she was sorry over and over again, but Clarke stopped her since all Clarke wanted to know was what her address was and to tell her mom she would never hate her, but instead wanted to see her mom and thank Marcus. Clarke had never called Kane by his first name before, and Marcus must have heard because she could hear him gasp in the background. Abby gave Clarke all the information and it was only a 3 hour drive from there to Tondc.

Bellamy offered to drive Clarke to Tondc, but told her that they would have to stop somewhere first. Clarke seemed confused and that only increased as they stopped outside the police department. Bellamy came out without his jacket or badge and Clarke realized what he had just done. When Bellamy got back in he said “now we can go” and she wanted to know why he had just done something like that when he loved being a cop. His only response was “I know you will never leave Tondc once you see your mom, and Marcus is like a father to me so I won’t be able to leave him either. I am also not letting you get away from me this time.” Clarke’s eyes began to water and she looked out the window so she could calm herself down while Bellamy began driving. 

After the 3 hours, Bellamy had pulled into a driveway after driving in the woods for the past 10 minutes. When they saw the house, Clarke gasped because this was exactly like the houses she had shown her mom and told her she loved. Clarke realized Abby had chosen this house because she had hoped Clarke was coming. When the car stopped, Clarke ran up to the door and couldn’t even knock before her mom had come running out of the house to meet her and give Clarke all of the love Abby had. Neither one could stop crying and laughing since they were happy to be together. Once they stopped hugging, Clarke noticed that Kane was in the kitchen watching how happy they were, but far enough away that he wasn’t ruining the moment. She appreciated how understanding he was of their relationship and him wanting to make sure that was protected before anything else. Marcus walked up and said hello to Clarke, but Clarke pulled him into a hug that he was not expecting. Marcus couldn’t have been happier that Clarke had accepted him as a part of her family since he made Abby happy. Tears were threatening to fall, but fully fell as Abby moved out of the way, and Bellamy came into his view. Marcus knew he was not going to be able to stop the tears once he saw that Bellamy had come with Clarke and that he was holding bags that seemed to be for a long term stay. Marcus had never had a full family himself, it was just him and his mom, but in this moment, he had his first ever family and he knew this was what true happiness was. 

Once everyone had pulled apart and said hello, Clarke and Abby began to talk about the house, while Marcus was thanking Bellamy for taking care of Clarke and showing Clarke the dvd. Marcus was also surprised that Bellamy had come since he had a job and Marcus had forced him to go against it. Bellamy replied by saying that he never had a family either, but he knew he loved Clarke, and he knew that Marcus was the closest father he had and he didn’t want to leave Clarke or him if he didn’t have to, so he quit and came up here. Abby heard his reasoning and winked at Clarke while moving closer and whispering “I told you he loved you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I know these chapters are relatively short, but I am planning to update daily to make up for that.


End file.
